


[podfic] Ghostbusters R Us

by growlery



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Cover Art, F/M, Future Fic, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Steve's college dorm has a ghost. They fought a Demogorgon together, right? Ghosts shouldn't be too much trouble.





	[podfic] Ghostbusters R Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghostbusters R Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055484) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> didn't get this edited in time to submit, but here it is!!

  
[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bu1eyrar695qpwg/ghostbusters%20r%20us.mp3?dl=0) (17.3MB)  
19:24 


End file.
